Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) is a wireless personal area network technology that, when compared with Regular Bluetooth, provides reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a similar communication range. In BLE devices, a detector has a significant impact on performance. Traditional BLE devices have a Differential Frequency Estimator (DFE) detector, which detects a received signal in the frequency domain.